Judas
by Toff's
Summary: This is a story of why Judas betrayed Jesus. Please flame!


The New Testament is misleading. It was written by those closest to Jesus and translated by church officials who wanted to portray as good a Jesus as possible. Here is my version of what has been left out.  
  
After supper, Jesus and his new friend Judas were alone; the other eleven had gone to downtown Jerusalem's best bathhouse. Leaning close to his master (and he wasn't called a master for nothing), Judas felt like the only person in the universe. Jesus' charisma was what had gotten him everything. People longed to be around him and longed to be in his inner circle. There were even those so desperate to be associated with him that they made up stories of how he had saved them. But Judas was in. His boyish good looks and shy personality had attracted the Messiah (Hebrew for "Homosexual" or, less commonly, "Savior") and now they had the whole night ahead of them, together.  
  
Jesus was already gone by the time Judas woke up. He had sensed his master's frustration with him throughout the night, but never realized it was this serious. Jesus usually didn't leave his room until the end of the second watch, and it was barely dawn. Just as he was sitting up from the extra-large mat, the Messiah walked into the small room.   
  
"You have not pleased me."  
  
"I know, but won't you give me another chance?"  
  
"No. Peter and I have discussed it, and have decided that you will stay, but we will never be together again."  
  
"But, my lord, if I don't please you, why can I not leave? My father could make use of me." Judas knew his father would act as if he had no son, but dreaded the prospect of staying with a man who did not return his feeling of affections.  
  
"It would not be seemly if we should abandon you."  
  
"Seemly? You travel with twelve men and preach against the elders, and you're worried about seemly?"  
"Of course I am. There are a dozen 'saviors' out there, and my followers would surely find another if my actions displeased them."  
  
Judas knew this was true and said no more. He didn't dare question Jesus, but contemplated when he would be able to escape the Messiah in a "seemly" manner.  
  
"We are going to Caesarea Philippi today. Get ready." Jesus' harsh tone abruptly stopped Judas' train of thought.  
  
On the journey, Jesus asked his disciples "What am I to you?" It was obvious to Judas that he had been brooding.  
  
"Elijah-The Chosen One" shouted Andrew  
  
"A great prophet" added Bart.  
  
"Teacher" proclaimed John  
  
"Messiah" Peter said with a broad smile.  
  
Judas was stand right beside Peter when he said this, and had a clear view of Jesus' ironic grin, which softened into a beam of passion when he saw Peter. Jesus had never looked at Judas like that, and he was red with fury.   
  
"Ah, yes, but I don't think that is the impression we want to leave. Very clever though. Mark, commit that to memory."  
  
Many weeks passed, but Judas's anger was still strong. He evaded the twelve whenever he could and, avoided Jesus like Roman soldiers. Finally, though, his chance came. A messenger of the priests approached him in the market and whispered that the high priest had called for him. Judas supposed that this was about Jesus, and if the priests wanted him, Judas would do whatever he could to help them.  
  
A month later, at Passover, Judas' opportunity came. Peter had put him in charge of finding an inn for their supper, and he had found one with a Roman owner, who would be only too glad to help assist the Roman government. The only problem was that they were short of help, but that was easily modified. The plan was underway.  
  
When Jesus came to inspect the inn, Judas found himself talking hurriedly and praising everything. Jesus noticed too, because when they walked back to the group together, he said "You will betray me tonight, won't you?"  
  
"Yes" said Judas flatly.  
  
"Well, all the better then. If you're murdered, people will really believe you're holy."  
  
"You mean, you want to be murdered?"  
  
"Of course, it attracts more followers, and gives them something to be angry about. Lets say you stab me, then they'll probably all go around with a picture of a knife on their clothes to remember me by. I've wanted that ever since I was a child and first telling people I was a prophet." Assuming the shocked look on Judas' face was caused by this last comment, he went on: "My mother chided me, at first. She would tell the neighbors that I wasn't the Messiah, I was just a very naughty boy. And I was." He winked. "But then she realized that the mother of God could be worshiped almost as much as God, at least by really dim followers."  
  
Judas realized the logic in this and decided to kill himself after the plan was completed. That night at supper, after much mulled wine, Judas excused himself and summoned the guards. They took a very drunk Jesus to Pontius Pilate, who put him before the crowd to decide his fate. As soon as Judas heard the fate of his teacher, Judas disemboweled himself.  



End file.
